LIE
by AnakMeaNie.MenantuVKook
Summary: "Just free me back into my world" - A threesome story of MingWonJun and ? - Bahasa Indonesia - Review qaqa - PWP! - TwoShoots [SEVENTEEN and ? YAOI! FF]


Keringat membasahi tiap bagian balutan ditubuh lelaki tersebut. Tak ada sedikit celah bagian kering yang tersisa. Hingga semua keringat jatuh kelantai. Ia perduli. Sangat. Namun apa daya tangannya terikat menyilang dibelakang.

 _Won't you tell me ? As you flashing that smile at me_

Disana ada yang tersenyum. Sangat lebar. Bersembunyi dibalik gelapnya malam. Tak mau menunjukkan dirinya terlalu terbuka dengan pemuda ditengah ruangan yang berlapis cahaya rembulan.

 _Won't you tell me ? Close to my ears whisper it to me_

Ia mendekat. Tangannya menggenggam aneh kesana-kemari. Ia bahkan tau. Terlalu paham bahwa orang ditengah ruangan itu tengah memotong tali pengikatnya dengan sangat berhati-hati. Terlalu takut bahkan hanya untuk bernafas kasar, meraup ganas seluruh oksigen di muka bumi. Ia berjalan cukup pelan. Jubah merah yang menjuntai kebawah menyisakan efek suara gesekan kasar dari ujung besi jubahnya.

 _Don't be like a prey, be smooth like snake_

Semakin kencang. Keberanian yang mulai menipis. Matanya membulat kasar melihat satu orang lagi berjubah hitam dibelakang si jubah merah. Kali ini si jubah hitam menampakkan kilatan matanya setajam silet. Penuh amarah. Penuh nafsu yang kental.

 _As i try to run away_

Ctaak !. Lepaslah tali sialan itu. Si pemuda mungil ditengah langsung pergi berlari menjauh. Ia ketakutan. Mukanya ketakutan bak domba kecil dikejar oleh segerombolan serigala. Tidak, lebih tepatnya iblis. Iblis yang siap menggerogoti dagingnya lalu ditinggalkan membusuk disitu. Tetap saja. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau mereka semua memang iblis.

Ya, bahkan si mungil juga seorang iblis. **Iblis kesepian nan malang**.

 _Please just go, get away just go_

Si pemakai jubah mengejar pelan. Bahkan terkekeh puas. Mereka mengejar si mungil. Bahkan sangat cepat, mampu membuat angin yang cukup kencang. Mereka mencoba meraih tangan si mungil. Si mungil berbelok. Mencari arah dimana is bisa mengalihkan perhatian.

 _Save me now, come and please save me now_

Skakmat. Ia tertarik oleh si jubah hitam. Menariknya kasar lalu mendekapnya posesif. Menghisap satu titik tengkuk si mungil dari belakang, membuatnya mengadah dan mengalunkan suara termerdu didunia. Desahan kotor nan erotis sepanjang masa. Si jubah merah ? Oh ia sibuk mengelus 'adik' si mungil dari depan. Menyentil puting kiri si mungil selagi si jubah merah mencubit yang kanan.

"Hyaa ! Ahh- hentikanhh~ tolongg... mmmhh.. jangannhh disituhh~~ " si mungil mendorong pundak si jubah hitam menjauh. Tak ada guna. Kekuatannya jauh dibanding mereka berdua. Sangat jauh, bahkan hanya bisa membuat ia kembali terjungkal bukan orang didepannya.

"Maafkan aku _darlin'_ , kau terlalu sayang untuk dilepaskan" seringaian orang didepannya membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Entah tapi membuat dirinya terlihat sangat seksi.

 _I can't escape off this endless road_

Mereka mulai berani. Mengoyakkan baju si mungil untuk kesekian kalinya. Mencumbu kasar punggung, dada, perut. Makin turun. Turun dan semakin turun hingga jeansnya. Membuka resletingnya menggunakan gigi lalu menciumi ujung adik si mungil. Ia memekik pelan. Merasakan surga duniawinya yang ditolak mentah-mentah. Ia ingin menolak. Sangat. Tapi otaknya tak mampu dan hatinya terlalu menyukai ini. Tak bisa hanya untuk menolak ataupun mencegahnya.

 _I'm so afraid, all fictional_

Halusinasi. Selalu dan setiap ini terjadi. Ia memikirkan ini hanylah perfect illusion yang Tuhan turunkan kepadanya karena dosa-dosanya. Karena ketidakmampuannya untuk menolak semua ini. Cumbuan ini. Hisapan ini. Semua. Hanyalah khayalan gabungan dari ingatan imajinasi otaknya.

 _Caught in a lie, please find me bring me back again_

Si jubah hitam mendorong si mungil kedepan. Membuatnya menyandar di pundak si merah. Ia memasukkan tiga jarinya ke mulut si mungil. Si mungil menjilatnya. Memelintir lalu memutar. Dikeluarkan lalu memasukka dua jarinya langsung kedalam hole si mungil yang berkedut meminta sesuatu. Ia menjengit tertahan. Mulutnya membuka hebat terkejut dengan sesuatu aneh bergerak di holenya. Panas, tak nyaman tapi juga memabukkan.

 _I can't disobey, I can't break away this lie takin' over my soul_

"Akh... akhh... Jun~ ahh ahh ahhh... AHH JANGAN DISITUHHH JUNHH~ Hyaaa ! Gyuhhh~ akuhhh keluarhh... mhhh ahhhh... Ah ah ah"

"Wonwoo _hyung_ keluar terlalu banyak... manis melihatmu seperti ini" Mingyu -si jubah merah- tersenyum aneh. Matanya memincing kearah Jun dibelakang Wonwoo. Jun yang paham langsung menyringai lebar. Ia mendudukkan Wonwoo dipahanya selagi Mingyu yang membuka celananya tak sabaran. Ya kalau Jun sih sudah dari tadi malah.

 _Tormenting me day after day_

Mingyu mengangguk lalu langsung memasukkan adiknya kedalam hole Wonwoo. Jun mengeluarkan jarinya yang sedari tadi menghentak prostat Wonwoo dengan kencang dan langsung memasukkan adiknya paksa kedalam hole Wonwoo. Wonwoo melenguh keras merasakan dua benda lunak yang menyerang prostatnya terus menerus. Merasakan adiknya yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan lava putihnya. Naas. Jun mengikat adik Wonwoo dengan cockring dengan sangat erat membuat sang empu merasakan orgasme kering. Sakit. Rasa mua jugal perutnya yang ditusuk berkali-kali dangat tidak nyaman.

 _I must run away, I'm sick of this pain_

Wonwoo lelah. Sudah 20 menit lebih tapi tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan sesuatu selain precum yang masih setia meleleh di bokongnya. Ia muak. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa minggu ia dikekap disini. Merasakan ini bagai deja vu. Berulang kali di otaknya. Berulang kali di ingatannya. Tak ada yang berniat menyelamatkannya. Mereka terlalu takut dengan Jun dan Mingyu. Terlalu takut untuk mati sebelum hari ajal menjemput.

 _Just free me back into my world_

Ia mulai menutup matanya. Entah mengapa matanya sudah tidak kuat. Benar benar lelah, menyandarkan kepalanya di di pundak Mingyu. Mingyu menyeringai dan semakin memasukkan adiknya kuat hingga Wonwoo terhentak didalam tidurnya. Jun yang melihat Mingyu ikut menghentakkannya hingga tidak sampai 3 menit mereka telah keluar.

Jun mendekatkan telinganya kearah Wonwoo. Diikuti Mingyu yang juga mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Wonwoo. Berbisik seduktif hingga terdengar kata-kata posesif yang menggema pelan.

" _You are my **prey** and you're **mine,** my **slut.** Don't even think to run away from **me** "_

Dosa apa coba bikin beginian...

hahaha #tawanista

Maaf jika banyak kekurangan #bow ane cuma abal bikinnya, biasa kebosenan abis bagi rapot *terbangin nilai nilai jelek*

Sebenernya ini masih ada lanjutannya, cuma saya takut untuk lanjutinnya.. takut gak ada yang baca ._.

Kan sayang tuh, masih ada bagian kedua _lyrics_ -nya kan ?

Soal _lyrics_ saya liat punyanya cover **Aruvn** nyang badainya... CETARR

padahal saya ceritanya mau nyari _cover_ baru OP anime/honeyworks kan bisa jadi ada...

ketemunya CAUGHT INNN A LIEEEEEEEEE punya si cebol (read:Jimin)

 _review-_ nya boleeh qaqa ? **saya haus akan kritikan** #ngiler


End file.
